A real man
by Jewels 27
Summary: Terry catch Mickey and Ian in bed to together.


Last night had been one of Mickey's most memorable nights that he could remember, Lip and Mandy left around 1am to do god knows what, his dad hadn't been home in days and Iggy was going to spend the night with some girl he had been trying to get with, so he and Ian had the house to themselves Mickey knew he could be up before any one would notice he and Ian sleeping in the same bed, Mickey had just been to tired and comfy to kick Ian out of bed after sex,after seeing Ian was asleep he didn't mind holding on to Ian just a little bit in his mind 'holding on to' wasnt the same as cuddling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" was the sentence that had awaken Mickey the next morning the person yelling was none other than his dad. Mickey got off the bed faster than anyone could blink running to the bath room to avoid his dad and hoping that he could give Ian enough time to get the hell out of there while Mickey was still the target of his father's anger, Ian caught pretty quick cause he was out of the bed next fumbling to get as much of his cloths on as he could, once he was dressed enough he made his way to the door only to hear the fight break out. He stopped to turn around only then noticing that Mandy was there trying to stop Terry from killing Mickey. "No son of mine is gonna be a fucking fag." Terry said as he began to choke Mickey, Mickey was trying his hardest to fight but he was losing strength as quickly as air. "Dad please stop, your gonna really kill him." Mandy cried trying to pry his hands away from Mickey only to get an elbow to her when they thought Mickey was done for they heard a gun shot and Terry dropped his hold as the bullet went through his leg, Mickey crashed to the ground trying to get as much oxygen in his lungs as humanly possible, as Ian turned he expected Mandy to be holding the gun that shot Terry but it wasnt Mandy, the person behind the gun was Iggy.

"Get the fuck away from him now!" Iggy yelled, "You don't understand he is a fag!" Terry said as if he expected to have Iggy join in killing Mickey "You think I fucking care!" Iggy yelled his anger only getting worse "I said get away from him, I will fucking shot you again!"Iggy said again as Mickey started to get back up slowly while holding the wall for support, "You okay Mick?" Iggy asked with a slight gentleness to his voice. Mickey just nodded his head he couldn't quite form words he was so shocked. "Iggy put the damn gun down now this is still my fucking house and you are going to do as I say!" Terry yelled from the floor. "No Terry it isnt your house anymore its mine, you have 5 minutes and im being generous to get out of this house with any thing you can carry, and never come back!" Iggy yelled he still has his gun trained on Terry. "You can't make me leave its my house!" Terry tried to sound intimidated as he tried to rise. "I could just call the police and tell them you tried to kill your son." Iggy threatened. "You wouldn't do that not for some waste of space like Mickey." Terry said sounding confident in his words that made mickey flinch just slightly. Iggy moved so fast they almost didnt see the movement as he grabbed Terry's shirt and pointed the gun at his head. "Dont talk about my brother that way, fag or not he is 1000 times more of a man than you will ever be! Now get the fuck out!" Iggy said through clenched teeth and as if to make his point Iggy lowered the gun to Terry crotch making to old man sweet just a little. Terry got the hint and he stumbled to the door as fast as he could with a bleeding wound. Once Terry finally cleared to doorway Iggy threw his shit out and slammed the door shut and locked it. Everyone in the room looked at Iggy as if he had 3 heads. "What" he said finally lowering the gun. Ian and Mandy just grinned ear to ear they were so happy Mickey was ok and Terry couldn't hurt him for the moment. "Nothing" they said in unison, just as Mickey and Iggy made eye contact, Iggy signaled for Mandy to head to a different room so he could have a moment with Mickey.

After Ian and Mandy left to go to the kitchen Iggy helped Mickey to his bed, Mickey didn't dare object he was still in shock. "Are you sure your ok Mick?" He asked way to gently for a Milkovich. "Umm...y..yeah" he stuttered testing his voice Iggy just nods "Why?" Mickey asks as Iggy sits next to him on the bed "Because kid, fag or not your my little brother, and i don't like hate you." Iggy said he felt really weird being nice to his brother. "Well anyway thanks, i don't hate you either." Mickey said a little unsure. "You aren't gonna tell anyone are you?" Mickey asked he knew sounded gay but he had to be sure. "Nah i wont say anything." Iggy smiled as he put his arm on Mickey's shoulder it's the closest thing to a hug either one was willing to give.


End file.
